The Cold Truth
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: So, I got this idea off of a reveiw Red de Pallet wrote on my other pokemon fanfiction. Soooooo... ya. I suck at summaries. Just read the darn thing. Pokemon, has Red, White, Black, and a bunch of other main characters. Rated T for some violence and some minor coarse language. ya... #BadSummary
1. A Meeting

**Hello! I might be back with The Forgotten Masters, or I might have decided to make another Pokémon series because I felt like it! Don't worry, The Forgotten Masters isn't ended, I just have too many ideas and want to get them out there! Also, I have to give credit to Red de Pallet (I hope I spelled that right, I didn't check :P) for giving me this idea! So, let's begin~**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Meeting

"Stupid Black, who does he think he is, telling me not to go up this mountain," Said a girl shivering from the cold. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a thin sleeveless black jacket, jeans with most of the legs cut off, pink and black boots, and a white baseball cap with a pink pokeball on the front. She had pale skin and blue eyes, and a large brown ponytail with two smaller ponytails to the sides of her head. She had a pink watch looking thing with a screen on it, and a pink shoulder bag. "I've wanted to climb this mountain for five years! And what does he say to me, he says it's too dangerous, that it's too cold, that I won't be able to beat the creature on the top. But I want to; I need to be better than at least one of the other pokedex holders." (The male and female main characters as well as your rival)

"Maybe there's a cave nearby. I hope so, it's been too long since I've gotten warm, but maybe I should keep on going, I'll show him, I can withstand the cold." She said as she started shivering more, "Maybe not, even Gold said that when he climbed the mountain he needed to go in a cave to get warmth. And he rarely ever gets cold. Thanks for listening to me ramble, Delure (Chandelure)." She said to her Pokémon floating next to her.

"It's just; no one believes that I'm strong enough to take them on, not even Rosa, who rarely ever battles. I have to do this, I need to show my worth to the rest of them." She said to herself more than her Pokémon.

"Oh, hey, look Delure, a cave! Or, at least a crevasse away from the wind," She said enthusiastically. When she stuck her head in, she saw a family of larvitars and pupitars. When one of the pupitars saw her, it flew straight into her head and knocked her out of the crevasse.

"Well, looks like we're not staying here," she said while rubbing her forehead, "let's keep going. Maybe we'll find an empty cave."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

* * *

"UUUGGGHHHH! THIS IS POINTLESS!" she screamed, "When am I going to find any shelter! I can't sleep out here, and I haven't seen a single cave without s-some Pokémon in it! W-when am I ever…. going to find….. a….. c-cave….." she said, her head nodding down, Delure trying to help, but not knowing how. She then fell, sprawled on the ground. "Oh, the ground is so soft… like a cushion of air…." She said dreamily.

"Chan! Chan, Dul!" said Delure franticly.

"Oh, Delure, why don't y-you go back….. in your… pokeball…" she said, while pulling out Delure's pokeball.

Shaking it's head franticly, Delure said, "Dul! Chand-" and he disappeared in a flash of red light.

"G-good boy… D-delure… Th-thank y-you for he-helping m-me…." She said, falling asleep, and feeling the effect of the heat around her disappearing. "W-wow, I n-never n-new it w-w-was s-so cold out here." Her eyes were trying to stay open, but her mind was telling them to close. Just before her eyes closed completely, she saw a large shadow land in front of her, and heat like she hadn't felt since she got near the mountain, was restored to her body, and she blacked out.

* * *

**Three days earlier**

* * *

"Hm, I guess I'm early." Said a girl in a sleeveless white shirt and sleeveless black jacket (the one from the mountain). In the middle of the room was a large table, with twelve seats on one side, eleven on the other, and one at each head of the table. She sat down on the right side of the table, eight chairs down from the pokedex holder had a seat, twenty six in all.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, three more people come in (I'm not going to give descriptions of minor characters, only their names, you can look them up), Calum, Serena, and Nate. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey, White!" called Serena.

"Hi" said Calum.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Nate, "We came as soon as we got the call, and still took at least twenty minutes to get here."

"Well, I _might_ have been in the building already, because I _might _have forgotten my jacket in the last meeting," she said.

"How come you didn't come earlier to pick it up?" asked Calum.

"I-I was busy, okay."

"Sounds like someone's got a secret," said Serena smugly.

"Do not!"

"Don't worry, it'll be safe with us," Said Nate.

"Whatever"

They went to a lounge area in the back, and talked, while the rest of the people came in. The room was rectangular, with a conference table in the front, and a lounge area in the back, for waiting for the others to show up to meetings, since not everyone would show up at once.

* * *

Once the last people got to the meeting, everyone moved over to the conference table in the front.

The seating was like this; on the left side, from front to back, was; Blue, Yellow, Silver, Sapphire, Pearl, Platinum, Bianca, Nate, Hugh, Calum, Tierno, Shauna. On the right; Green, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, Dia(Diamond), White, Cheren, Rosa, Serena, Trevor. Black took a seat at the head of the table in the back. The head at the front is empty.

When everyone was seated, Black stood up, and said, "I bet you're wondering why I called you all here. I-"

"Yeah, we are!" shouted someone from the other side of the table.

"Shut up, Gold" Yelled Sapphire.

"Oh yeah, why don't you make m-"

"QUIET!" yelled Black. Gold mumbled to himself about how girls are dumb, and Sapphire mumbled something about boys being idiots. When they were completely quiet, Black started again, "The reason I called you here is because of a new threat on the loose in Kanto."

"New, ha" Yelled Gold, "It's probably just Team Rocket again, I'll just beat 'em up again and send them packing."

"Gold, I'll make you leave if you interrupt me again." Gold rolled him eyes but remained quiet. Once Black was sure he was quiet, he started again, "This threat is not Team Rocket, or any other organization we've fought before, and from what Blue and Green have gathered, this team has been growing for more than twenty years without anyone noticing. It's older than Team Rocket."

When he let that sink in, he motioned for Blue to begin talking, "We still don't know much about them, but we've gathered four things, the first is their name, Team Hydra."

"Lemme guess, they like Captain America?" said Nate. This got a couple snickers from the group.

"Nate, same rules for you as for Gold," said Black, who motioned for Blue to continue.

"Anyway, one of the other things we learned about, are that they have a massive army, and from what we saw, were about two hundred thousand, each with six Pokémon, and a handgun." Not even Gold had a remark for that one.

Then Green began, "We've also discovered that they have brainwashed most of their army. You know all those people who have gone missing over the last twenty years, that's them. Also, the reason they're called Team Hydra is this, their battle tactic is, they will send in on third of their army, and when one is defeated, they send in two more."

"Wait wait, wait, if we know where their base is, then why don't we just storm it?" all eyes turned to Gold, "What, it was a fair question."

"We can't," said Blue, "we sent in a robot to scout out the area, because it's physically impossible to enter if you aren't one of their group. That's why, in one week, we will be waiting for them at the place where they intend to attack first. Here"

There was a stunned silence, because out of all the places that they could attack, theirs seemed the least likely, because of the amount of security added in since the last time someone tried to attack. The Indigo Plateau.

"But we do have a plan!" said Yellow, who usually doesn't speak in the meetings.

"Yes, Yellow, we do have a plan, but it is probably doomed to fail. We have five places to look, but all of them dangerous. The plan is Plan R."

Immediately the room was full of shouting and yelling. Everyone was arguing except Black, Yellow, the people from Kalos, and, surprisingly, Gold.

When everyone had quieted down a bit, Calum decided to ask a question, but immediately regretted it, "What is Plan R?"

There was a collective silence, before Yellow spoke, "Do you know why there is an empty chair at the head of this table?"

"Um….. No, I always thought that that was where the head of the Pokémon Association sat." Calum said sheepishly.

"No, he isn't allowed there, we wouldn't let him sit there if he came in and gave us a million dollars, his position isn't high enough to sit there," said Yellow.

"Then who has enough authority to sit there?" asked Calum, suddenly scared.

"Do you know who the ninth champion of Kanto is? Do you know who made this group? Have you heard of the trainer who went missing? Who just vanished without a trace?" asked Black.

"I-I don't remem-" Calum started to say, but was interrupted by Gold.

"The person who sits at the end of the table, is Red. He is who we have to find. That's Plan R."

"There are five areas that we can look for him at. They are our only leads," said Black, "One is in Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh. Another is the desert ruins in Hoenn. The next is the Abyssal Ruins in Unova. Another is the Embedded Tower in Johto. The last, and most dangerous place, is Mt. Silver, right over there" Black said, pointing his thumb out the window, at a mountain so big, a quarter of it from 50 miles away covered half of the window. It was the most dangerous mountain in the world, with its own weather climate, extremely high level Pokémon, and a _creature_ at the top, which battles those who make it, heal those who can't, and sends them back down within seconds. Its Pokémon were the most powerful anyone has ever seen. They beat all of your Pokémon in one hit, and don't even get hit. _No one _has gone up the mountain since Gold's big failure.

"We have decided three teams of six and one of seven will go to four of the places," said Black.

"Wait," said Crystal, "unless I'm wrong, there should be five places to go, right? And that means five people for each place."

Black was silent, but Gold instead answered, "The reason they decided on what they did, was because Mt. Silver is too dangerous for any less then all of us to go there. Right, Black?"

"Yes, that's right."

"That's not fair!" screamed White, suddenly, startling everyone. "You know I wanted to go to that mountain to battle the thing at the top, but now that you give me the chance, you have us go to all the other places first, and probably not have enough time to go up there! And even if we'd survive the coming battle, you still wouldn't let me go! You know what, fine. You guys do you thing, I'll do mine, I'll go to the top, and if that's Red, I'll bring him down, and if not, then we know he's not there. Goodbye, brother, I'll make it to the top, you'll see!" and she stormed out of the room.

"White, wait!" said Black, but someone grabbed his shoulder. When he looked to see who it was, he saw it was Gold.

"Don't follow her."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because something tells me this isn't about going to the top of the mountain, I think she's angry with you. Let me go talk to her, I don't think I'll talk her out of the mountain, but I can at least help her survive."

"Why do you think she's mad at me?"

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself." And then he left the room.

"Well," said Ruby, "That was random."

* * *

"Stupid Black, why does he make all the decisions? Why does he get to tell us what to do?" said White.

"So, I was right." said a voice from around the corner.

"Wha- who's there?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's just me," said Gold, putting his hands up and walking out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here? Did my brother send you to try and stop me?"

"No, I came to help you. The mountain is dangerous; I've come to give you some tips on how to survive."

She looked shocked, "What are they?" she asked.

"Number one, try not to battle any wild Pokémon unless you have to. Number two, travel light, and fast, too much stuff and the mountain could break in some areas. And finally, keep a fire type Pokémon with you at all times, it gets _really _cold up there. Do that and you should live."

"Thanks Gold," she said as she smiled.

"Thank me by surviving; I don't want your brother to lose his courage halfway through the battle, because he learned that you had died. Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"Ugh, uh, whe-where am I?" White said as she opened her eyes. She remembered being really cold, wanting to sleep, and a big shadow that brought warmth. Now all she feels is small warmth, like when you aren't cold or warm, just, nothing. She looked around, and all she saw was darkness. "Wait, am, a-am I dead?"

"No," said a quiet voice, "But you came very close."

Then her eyes were flooded with light.

* * *

**First chapter done, took forever, but done. Oh, and if you're wondering about Why Black, Green, and Blue seemed to be in charge, it's because Green and Blue have seniority, and Black is the strongest of the group. That's it, at least until tomorrow, goodbye.**


	2. A Man

**I am here! And I have brought information! The ages of the pokedex holders I shall tell! Red, Blue, and Green: 23. Yellow: 21. Gold, Silver, and Crystal: 20. Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire: 19. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: 18. Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca: 21 (because they were 14 when they started their journey (I put side notes in a place you put side notes :) )). Nate and Rosa: 19. Hugh: 20. Calum, Serena, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna: 14.  
Ages are good for you! ;P**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Mountain

There he sat, one man in his own personal frozen hell. His legs were crossed, with his hand on his knees. He sat staring at what some would call a blizzard, and others call death. But within, he saw a fierce battle waging. At least, what some would call fierce. For him it was not but training, in normal conditions. He was a man of few words, and those words were quiet. He had not spoken since the Mask of Ice attacked the world for the final time. That was when he came here, as a prisoner and a protector. They thought that with the Mask of Ice gone, there would be peace in Kanto for at least a while.

There was, with only minor disturbances that Gold Silver and Crys were easily able to overcome. But Red knew, there was but one group left in Kanto, a group older then Team Rocket, and more powerful then Team Galactic. They were looking for one thing, the thing that would make them unstoppable. That was why he was here. He had that thing. He would protect it on the most dangerous summit of the world. But he knew that they knew where he was. He knew that when they attacked the Indigo League, it would be the last battle. Yet, no matter how much he wanted to help, he couldn't leave the mountain.

He lived a simple life, a large cave next to a hot spring. The cave was warm enough, but the real warmth of the cave came from his Charizard. The Pokémon was almost twice as big as a normal Charizard, and its flame on its tail was so hot it burned white with blue flickering edges.

The only things in his cave were his bed, his books, his food, and his medicine cabinet. He did have a couple of board games, but he rarely ever played with them, they were mostly for his Pokémon. In the back of his cave was the reason that he stayed up on this mountain's cursed peak. He cut out a hole in his cave, a circular indent at least a foot into the rock and sealed with stone.

As he stared on at the battle, he saw his Venasaur stand its ground against the barrage of Electric, Psychic, fire, ice, and dark type attacks, while trying to send out its own attacks.

_Hey, how come she gets to change her form in battle? _Said a voice in his head, _that's totally unfair!_

_Saur, _the man chided, _if your enemies don't play fair, then why should we?_

Saur grumbled, but otherwise didn't argue. Then in the man's pocket, his only electronic non-Pokémon related thing on the mountain started vibrating. It was a motion sensor reporter, if anyone climbed up the mountain, he would know.

He sent out his Charizard, and asked it to fly down the mountain and watch the person, so if they got hurt, he could bring them up the mountain and help them heal. Only about three people had ever gone up the mountain since he began living up there. The first was Gold. The second was Steven. The third was Alder.

Gold had given him a good challenge, but he was too arrogant, too rash. When he noticed how badly he was losing, he began panicking, and in his panic, he lost any strategy and was easily defeated. Steven was just like a battle with a normal trainer, barely making it up the mountain, and swept with ease. Alder made it almost all the way, before he passed out, and in the man's classic ways, he dropped Alder off in front of him at the peak, where he was quickly defeated in battle.

The man loved battles. But he was too strong, too powerful for the normal trainer. He was what some might call a master, and some might call an over trainer. That's all he really had to do on the mountain. Train, train, and train. Train until his Pokémon was too high of a level for any normal trainer. He was undefeatable, yet he still feared one thing, the wrath of a Pokémon who would come when summoned by an item the Pokémon had given the world. But he was not worried about the Pokémon being summoned by him, but by a person with evil intents. Then the Pokémon would destroy the world, for it would do many things, but the one thing it wouldn't do is serve evil. It would destroy the world if angered, and the man would rather sentence himself to death on top of the cursed peak, than let the world get destroyed. No matter how corrupt the world was, there were still innocent people in it, and there was still good. If there wasn't any good left, he would instead leave the world, not letting his world get destroyed by his own hand.

But until that day, he was content to sit on his mountain, slowly withering away atop his mountain. When the next person came up, he would battle them, beat them, and have Charizard send them back down the mountain. It was what he had gotten used to since his last couple of battles. In other words, after his battle with Alder.

But all those battles seemed like only yesterday to him. He lost all concept of time up on that mountain of his. He did not know the date, the time of day, he didn't even know his own age. Time was as common to him as there was ash on his mountain.

While he pondered, his Pokémon battled, creating another crater in his training area. When he turned his attention back to the battle, he saw that his Venasaur was upside down, his Eevee lying on top of it, licking her paws. She then cocked her head, and said, _Pika owes me five berries. _That made him nearly burst out laughing. But he was able to keep his composure, only giving her a slight half-smile. Then she said; _Now he owes me ten._ That made him laugh. She looked at him slyly, and then when towards the direction of the cave.

Meanwhile, Saur was trying to get back on his feet, groaning the whole time. _Ugh, uhhhhh, blewa, di-did I win?_ He spoke like a human who got a hangover then got in a fist-fight with a professional boxer. In other words, a normal day battling with the man's Eevee, always trying to win, and always losing. Pika may have made a bet on Saur winning, but by the size of the bet, the man could easily tell Pika didn't have much hope of Saur winning, and it was obvious that Pika had more confidence in him laughing then Saur winning.

_No, Saur, _he said in his head, _you lost, again. Stop challenging her; you're just making her fatter by battling her again, and the others making bets on her winning._

_Well, maybe I'll win one day!_ Saur protested.

_And Pika will stop playing pranks on B. Face it man, you'll never best her, she's too good for you._

_No! She cheats every single time! Have you ever seen her go through a battle without changing her form?_

_Just let it go! There's nothing you can do. Just come on, I'll give you some herbs to heal yourself when we get back. Then, why don't you battle the challenger when they get up here._

_Fine, but I want more food at dinner tonight, two battles in one day takes a lot out of you._

_Are you getting lazy? _He said while raising an eyebrow._ You used to go ten battles a day without any breaks, especially when we went through that battle tower in Johto._

_I'm not getting lazy, but it takes more out of me when I lose then when I win._

_Uh-huh, so what I'm getting here is you want to drown your defeat in food._

_Exactly! I'm glad you understand! _He said while walking towards the cave, seemingly happy with himself.

The man just sighed and shook his head. He was about to follow him, when he heard a voice speak in his mind.

_Hey, the challenger collapsed in the snow, Char is bringing her up right now._

_A girl? _He thought to himself. _That's the first time a girl's climbed this mountain, I wonder if it's Green or Yellow, it would be good to see them again._

* * *

When he got back, he saw Char in the center of his cave, curled with his wing over something. When he got closer, Char lifted his wing for a second, to let him see a girl dressed in the thinnest clothes you could possibly wear on a snowy mountain, without dying of cold. But when he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't wearing much more.

He was a little disapointed that it wasn't Green or Yellow, but he figured they would probably get a lot farther than this girl did.

Then he noticed her foot was at an odd angle, and when he questioned Char, he merely blushed (as much as a Charizard could blush) and looked away. After about ten minutes of prodding Char to say what happened, he finally learned that Char had landed clumsily, and twisted her ankle on impact.

The man rolled his eyes, and went to close the entrance to the cave.

* * *

Once the entrance was closed and all his Pokémon fed, the man went over to the girl and started to look closer at her injuries. From what he saw, she had done nothing more than freeze, not counting the sprained ankle from the failed landing.

He got up and went towards a shelf with blankets and towels on it, for if they got to cold or if they needed to dry off. He grabbed all the blankets he could carry, and covered the girl with them. Once he was sure that she was covered, he went to examining her ankle.

It didn't look that bad, but he knew from experience that even the smallest cuts can kill if not treated properly. He attached a splint to her foot, and then, when he was sure it was straight, wrapped the foot in polyester (at least I'm pretty sure that's what it's called, cause I would look it up, but I'm too lazy :P).

He then moved her back under his Charizard's wing, because it would give her more warmth then all of his blankets combined. With that done, he walked over to his table, and while he was eating dinner, he thought to himself, _why am I doing this? I should have had Char just drop her at the bottom of the mountain and be done with her. I want a battle, but the people at the bottom would probably take better care of her. I think it's more on that I want her to battle me for selfish reasons. If she is stronger than me, and has a good heart, I will ask her to take my burden. If not, I still would like to battle a trainer._

_I want to see if their best is still good. It's been a while since I've had an equal battle, and they want to have a battle to. All our battles have been one sided, ferocious, but one sided none the less. If only there was someone else who had the same experience as me. (Not foreshadow, not foreshadow). I want an even battle, like old times …wait, guys, how many battles have we had that were not one sided?_

_Two, _said Pika, _your first battle with Blue and your last battle with him, otherwise, none._

_Well, I still want a battle where both sides are equal._

_We all do, man, we all do. _And on that note, he went to bed.

* * *

He woke up with a start, hearing someone groan, "Ugh, uh, whe-where am I?" At first he thought someone was intruding, but then he remembered the girl. He looked over to his Charizard, and was about to tell him to lift his wing, when he heard her say, "Wait, am, a-am I dead."

Then, while motioning for Char to open his wing, he said in a _very _quiet voice, "No, but you came very close," and Char lifted his wing.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done, nowhere near to any secrets. Maybe. I'm not good at wrapping these up, so I'll just say,**

_**THE POTATO MAN COMETH!**_


	3. A Mountain

**DON'T WORRY! IM PROBABLY NOT DEAD! Probably…**

**Anyway! The main reason you're getting a chapter today instead of tomorrow or the next day, is mainly for my stress relief! So it's good for all of us! F.Y.I., never make a Rub Goldburg machine unless you ABSOLUTLY have to. Your stress levels will go through the roof. Now, that aside, let's go on to the story~**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Mountain

**Hilda POV**

She woke up, a darkness surrounding me. My first thought was, I'm dead. Then she heard his voice. It was quiet, yet strong and commanding. But anyone could tell that he had practiced those lines before. Though he was a man who emitted power, he had not had human contact in a long time. He was the kind of man that she had only heard of in stories, the hero who had either sacrificed everything for what he fought for, or the man exiled for a great sin. Either way that man would die, lost and forgotten, in a cold blizzard on a forbidden mountain.

She knew she was on Mt. Silver; the air was too thin to be anywhere else.

As light flooded her eyes, she saw his outline. As her eyes adjusted, she saw who he really was. He had a light brown, thin, short sleeved jacket and faded jeans. Underneath his jacket was a black shirt, faded brown shoes, and on his hands, black fingerless gloves. All of his clothes were torn and shredded, as though he had a battle that nearly killed and never changed his clothes.

He had raven black hair, and very pale skin, probably from living on the mountain. He had a long scar that ran from the top right of his forehead to right under the middle of his chin. Any farther could have killed him.

But what was most astonishing about him, was not the fact that he somehow remained warm in his tattered clothes, but the color of his eyes. They were a bright, blood red.

That's when she recognized him, that's when she realized who this man was. The one place they didn't want to look, the one place they were afraid to look, the one place they wouldn't have looked, if her anger hadn't gotten the better of her.

This was who they were looking for, the one man that they needed, who would stop them from getting over run, the one man who could help save the world from destruction.

She said one name, "Red?"

* * *

**Red POV**

When she asked him that, he was surprised that she discovered who he was, a little too quickly for his liking, but that did not matter. He had trained himself to not react when someone learned who he was; it had helped him keep his profile down in Kanto and in his trips to Johto.

But here he knew what to say. He didn't train himself, like he did with his first sentence with the girl, he just knew what to say. "Red… I h-have… not h-heard th-that name… in a l-long time…"

"So you are him!" she yelled, jumping up enthusiastically, startling him and his Pokémon, before she gasped as pain reached her ankle and she sat back down, slightly deflated. She managed a smile, which reminded me of something from a long time ago, like memory from my past that had yet to leave, but I shook off the feeling, telling myself to stop it.

I then replied quietly to her, "N-no… Red is dead…"

"B-But, that can't be…" she said, getting slightly saddened, "You match every description I've heard of you, you even have the Charizard and the Pikachu!" she pointed to his Pikachu in the corner " Your clothes are a little faded, sure, but you have to be him! No one else has red eyes, and no one else could live on top of the most dangerous mountain in the world!" she yelled, her voice getting louder and louder, startling him.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, letting her catch her breath, but when he saw she was about to start again, a quietly began to speak, the most he'd realized, in a very long time, "Red is dead… I am b-but a broken husk… of a once g-great man… Red died… long b-before you came…"

"So, you are him?" she asked, confused.

"Once…" he said, his speech getting slightly better.

Before she could talk any longer, he picked her up, bridal style, as easily as if she was a child, and placed her on the cot he used for sleeping. When he placed her, he said softly, "I didn't… even know you could get a fever… on this mountain…" he said, noticing her profound blush.

"IT'S NOT A FEVER! YOU DON'T JUST PICK UP A GIRL LIKE THAT AND PUT HER SOMEWHERE ELSE! HAVE YOU _EVER _LEARNED HOW TO TREAT A LADY?!" she screamed, making him wince.

"Green never… c-cared how I treated her… she a-always wanted to… be t-treated like… a boy…" he said

"Well, that's because Green's a tomboy! She _wants _to be a boy!" Hilda yelled.

"Calm yourself… you kn-knew Green…?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a pokedex holder too, you know."

"That… explains the audacity…"

"Uh! Not all us pokedex holders are audacious you know!"

"Could've… fooled me…" his speech getting even better, not realizing that he was talking so much, or how she could even _get_ him to talk that much.

"You should have met my brother, Black, then you wouldn't speak so poorly of us pokedex holders!" she said, turning away.

"Sorry… when I was there… everyone but Silver… were very talkative."

"What do you know about the pokedex holders?" she said with disdain.

"I… started them…"

She looked at him with surprise, but then suspicion, "No you didn't, that was Green, Blue, and Yellow. You didnas Green, Blue, and ?"you wouldn'so much, or how she could even was a child, and placed her on the cot he 't have anything to do with it."

"Do… do the people… still remember me…?" he asked suddenly, "Do they… remember the creature… who destroyed Cerulean City? Do they… remember their past?"

She looked at him in shock, at how with so few words he could change the course of the discussion, and that he was not just _asking _her about people remembering, but in turn giving her information on something that she had never heard of. She then said, "No, most don't remember you, and I don't think anyone knows about that, _creature_."

"Tell them." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell them." He said a little louder, "Remind them… that no matter how… difficult it can get… the worst is yet to come."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine" she said sarcastically.

He then got up, and walked to the other side of his cave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

He pulled out two berries, and a piece of bread which he waved past Char's flame for a split second, crushed the berries, and spread them on the bread using a knife. He then walked back over to White, and gave her the toast and walked back to do the same thing again.

When he walked back over to the cot and sat at the table next to it, he saw that her eyes were beginning to close. He walked over to her side and whispered to her, "Sleep…" and pulled the blankets over her. Once he heard her softly snoring, he walked back over to the table and began to eat his food. (There isn't breakfast on the mountain, since they don't know the time).

_You could have been nicer with her, you know. _said Pika, his Pikachu.

_You talk as though she was as nice as Saur having a chance at beating Eve._

_I heard that! _Said Saur.

_Shut up Saur, I'm trying to teach Red how to talk to girls._

_Says the guy who had a failed relationship with Chuchu. _Said B. (Blastoise)

_You wanna go man!_

_ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! _Yelled Red. He then said, _B, that was too far, say sorry, and Saur, just shush, we'll talk later. And Pika, just let me eat so that I can go to sleep._

_Sorry, _said B.

_Now, just be quiet. _Said Red, as he walked over to Char, and laid down on his back, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**White POV**

She opened her eyes groggily, and blinked a few times. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cave, she picked her head up, and looked around. She noticed for the first time that he had placed her foot in a way that made it so that it was raised a little bit, so it would take pressure off of it.

She saw Red, sleeping on his Charizard, arms crossed, eyes closed, and partially sitting up. He looked like he was ready to wake up given a moment's notice, which was probably good given the danger of the mountain.

Then she remembered something. She shakily reached into her pocket, and pulled out her X-transceiver. It was three days until Team Hydra attacked.

She screamed and jumped out of bed, running over to Red, who woke up with a start and fell off of Char, startled. She was about to grab him and force him to bring her down the mountain, and for him to come with her, when she was suddenly pulled into the air by her ponytails.

She saw Red walk over and undo her ropes holding her up, while looking at the Pikachu and giving it a look that looked like it meant, _Really?_

She fell to the ground, only to have Red catch her before she hit the ground. He set her back on her feet, and put what looked to be some kind of magnet on the Pikachu, making its fur stand up, and it hiss violently. After about ten seconds, he grabbed the magnet off of him, and put it in his pocket, while giving an 'that's your own fault' look at the Pikachu.

The he looked at her, while she was rubbing the sides of her head, trying to dull the pain. He gave her a questioning look, before she said franticly, "You need to take me down the mountain and we need to get to the Indigo Plateau, so we have enough time to prepare for Team Hydra's attack! We only have three days! Oh yeah, you probably don't know who they are… Well, Team Hydra is this new and or old organiza-" he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

He sighed, and shook his head, then gestured for her to climb on to his Charizard. She looked surprised, but gathered her wits and quickly scrambled on to the giant red dragon. He climbed on in front of her, grabbing onto Char's neck, and told him to take off.

"Wait?! In here?! That's crazy!" she screamed as she saw what he was going to do.

He simply smirked and Char took off, flying through a hole in the roof she had somehow missed before.

* * *

Five minutes, that's all it took to reach the bottom of the mountain. The cold winds of the blizzard didn't affect Char at all. But she was holding on for dear life as she sped fast enough that they could outrun the magnet train in Johto.

On the way she had seen the spot she was before she passed out, and was pretty embarrassed at how she only made it up about an eighth of the way before she had to be rescued.

Once they had landed at the summit, she took off running, and made it to the other side of the forest before she realized he wasn't following her. She turned around and yelled, "Well, are you coming?"

He simply shook his head no.

She seemed startled by his answer. She then asked, getting closer, "Why not?"

She could barely hear his answer, "Cannot"

"Why not?" she asked more forcefully, getting even closer.

"I cannot tell… you"

"Unless you tell me, I won't take no for an answer."

"How will you… make me… come with you?"

"I'll battle you, and if I win, you'll come with me!"

He looked at Char, and looked back at her. Char walked in between them.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

He nodded.

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

**BOOM! Cliffhanger!**

**Ah, the anger you must be feeling right now…**

**;)**


	4. The First Battle

**It has been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I have updated this. So I have decided to do it for that reason, and the reason I can't decide what story to update :P. now, we shall begin with the long update awaiting story~**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Battle

**RED POV**

_Well, Char. Are you ready? _Asked Red.

_Are you really asking me that? _Char retorted.

Red inwardly sighed, and signaled that he was ready. White was standing about thirty feet across from him, a Pokéball in her hand.

"Go, Sally!" she yelled, sending out a Reuniclis.

Red looked at the Pokémon strangely, as he had not been to Unova before he climbed Mt. Silver. He quickly shook it off, since he knew the battle would end quickly. He had only Char on him, but it didn't matter. If he could beat Sapphire's Kyogre, then he expected it to be able to beat any non-legendary Pokémon. Especially one that was obviously _not_ a water type.

_Char, use fire blast._

She took his silence as a cue to attack first. "Sally, use psychic!" she yelled.

The attack hit Char, but didn't even phase him. He stood straight through the entirety of the attack, its foe not even able to lift it off the ground. That was one of the perks of being almost twice the size of a normal Charizard. When the attack was done, he shot a blast of fire from his mouth. Before it reached the Pokémon, it split into five other flames, each wrapping around the target, forcing it to get hit with the attack, and have no way to escape. It was a weakened version, so that it would do no permanent harm to the Pokémon, but it still pained him to hear the cries of the Pokémon within taking the brunt of a ridiculously powerful attack. All this happened in less than a second, not giving the foe any time to react.

"Go, Delure!" his opponent screamed.

When the Pokémon came out of the Pokéball, he was dumbfounded. Blink. Blink again. Blink one more time, just for good measure. Yup, it was still there. He thought he had seen everything, but a floating chandelier topped all else. Char looked at him to ask if this was the Pokémon he was fighting. He slowly nodded his head.

_Well, this'll be an interesting fight._

* * *

**White POV**

She couldn't believe it. Her Pokémon hadn't stood a chance. Four Pokémon in, and it didn't even look like she had tired the colossal Charizard. What was worse is the fact that he didn't seem to give any orders. It insulted her pride to think that he had told his Pokémon to do whatever, as though he didn't think of her as a threat. It also made it hard for her to fight, since she was a quick thinker, and normally excelled at trainer battles. Her reactions were very good, and because trainers yelled their attacks to their Pokémon, she was able to get enough time to think of a counter strike.

But this was annoying her to no end. She didn't show it on her face, as she didn't want to think about giving him any leverage. But she could tell that it was impending her judgment, since she yelled at her fourth Pokémon to use the wrong move. She watched as her Serperior was cut down by a steel wing. She wanted to scream bloody Hell at Arceus for making her have to fight this ridiculously strong trainer to get him off the mountain. But cursing all the divine being above and below would get her nowhere fast. She had to think. She had already used one of her two legendries, her Virizion, which didn't do shit against a flying-fire type. Her other legendary Pokémon was Tornadus, which probably wouldn't do much either. She was amazed and surprised at the Pokémon's power, since any normal fire type wouldn't be able to beat her Virizion, yet his made even her strongest Pokémon look weak.

It was then that she realized her last Pokémon was Darling, her Sawsbuck. She realized she had to ask Black about training her Pokémon, since half her team is grass based, she would have a hard time fighting fire types.

_Crap, _she thought, _I doubt either of my Pokémon would do much against him, and I can't lose this! I have to try, and if I lose, then I'll drag him away from this mountain myself!_

She donned a more determined expression, but it faltered for a split second when she saw him smile. It wasn't a smirk, it was a real smile, small, but real. It confused her for a second, but she quickly regained her focus. She screamed, "LET'S KICK SOME *SS, TORNADUS!"

* * *

**RED POV**

When he saw her determination return, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't count how many times a trainer had challenged him to a battle, only to get crushed within seconds. He hated it when people took it personally, and lost all their determination. It gained him a reputation as ruthless, even though he was called the undefeatable trainer, and was champion. It annoyed him how people didn't expect to lose, considering the battles shown on TV, where he obliterated any challenger who battled him. They always laughed at his choice of Pikachu, saying it was too weak to battle. That was in his opinion, dumb, since Pikachu needs a thunder stone to evolve, and he never did that. He sometimes felt sorry for the trainers that mocked Pika, as they would go down the hardest.

When he saw her determination return so fast, it made him smile his first true smile in a long time. He quickly went back to his emotionless state, but he knew the battle would get tougher when he saw the next Pokémon she sent out. The way it looked confused him, since it looked like a green and purple genie with a weird tail, but considering he battled a floating chandelier earlier, he didn't really think any of her Pokémon could surprise him anymore.

He could feel the aura of power coming from the Pokémon. It may not be her strongest, but it was obviously a legendary, and was definitely not a grass type. From what he could see, it looked to be a flying type, and the second she sent it out, the winds picked up to the extreme. It didn't bother Char that much, since he was trained in the unrelenting winds of Mt. Silver. Red as well was fine, but he could see the trees around them being bent, twisted, a couple even uprooted. He knew this Pokémon was powerful.

"Air slash, now!" he heard White yell.

_Use steel wing to protect yourself, then use flare blitz. _Red wanted to get this battle done quickly. He couldn't lose.

Char complied, making his wings a very resistant metal, then covering himself in them. The attack was not harmless, and could have done actual damage, but it was mostly blocked by Char's metal wings. He then covered himself in a massive fire, and charged right at the opponent. He watched as his Charizard made direct contact with the opposing genie, sending it's flaming body flying twenty feet away, crashing through several trees, and burrowing into the dirt about ten feet in the ground. He watched White run towards her fallen Pokémon.

He looked at Char. _Maybe we over did it?_

_I thought it could take the hi- GAGH! _Yelled Char as he was punched in the side of the jaw with a hammer arm.

"You really shouldn't take your eyes off the battle field!" he heard White scream from across the battle field. She had a smirk on her face.

He grit his teeth, as he remembered all the times Blue had yelled at him for not paying attention when training, and mocking him whenever he got cocky and thought the battle was over. _Fire fang, it can't take another hit. _He said.

_Dude, my mouth hurts like sh*t! _said Char.

_Fine, use steel wing._

"Use dark-" she was cut off as her Pokémon was slammed in the gut with a steel wing. It fell to the ground, easily taken out due to the amount of damage it had taken prior. "Pulse" she finished, startled at the speed of the Pokémon. She had known it was fast, but if it had gone any faster, it could have broken the sound barrier. She sighed and returned her fallen Pokémon. "Go, Darling!" she yelled, sending out her deer-like Pokémon.

He honestly thought it was the Pokémon that looked the least weird out of all of them. Her Haxorus looked the coolest in his opinion, but this Pokémon looked the most normal.

_Finish this with steel wing. _He said, wanting to finish the battle against her last Pokémon, one that could obviously not do any damage.

She opened her mouth to say an attack, before Char slammed into her Sawsbuck, sending it the same fate as Tornadus.

* * *

**White POV**

She sighed as she returned her Pokémon. She didn't stand a chance. The only Pokémon that could remotely damage his Charizard was Tornadus, but he was nearly beaten within the first few seconds. The only reason she even got a hit in on him was due to the fact that he looked away from the battle.

She fell to her knees and started crying. The only person who could stand up to the sheer volume of enemies wouldn't even leave that stupid mountain. She could drag him away, but if she did then there was a chance that she would get roasted by his faster-then-light Charizard.

She sighed once again, before a shadow fell upon her. She looked up, and saw Red standing over her. He looked at her with a blank expression, before saying, "You fought well."

It startled her. In her opinion, it was the worst battle of her life. She didn't know how it could have been a good battle. "How did I fight well?" she asked, head down, not wanting to meet his eyes, "I landed only one hit on you that actually damaged your Pokémon! I can't even get you to come with me to help fight Team Hydra! When I was needed most, I failed!" her crying only got more intense.

Then, he did something that shocked her more. He gently put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head so that she would look directly into his eyes. He wiped away her tears before saying, "There… is a difere… nce… between a fair… fight… and a good fight… you fought with unwavering… determ… ination… and even landed a hit… on Char… something not even Green… could do…"

She looked at him, not sure to be flattered or annoyed that he was comparing her to Green. She didn't exactly have the best relationship with her. She looked into his eyes, and red eyes met blue ones. She decided to take a shot in the dark and asked, "So, will you help us fight Team Hydra?"

His eyes lost some of their luster, making him appear older then he actually was. He let go of her and shook his head no.

Her previous sadness was replaced by anger. She stood up to her full height (Which was still about two inches shorter then him), and yelled at him, "What do you mean? I- We need you, Red! You took out my entire team without breaking a sweat! Something my brother couldn't even do! Tell me why you can't help us, or so help me I will drag you all the way to the Indigo Plateau!" she was nearly screaming by the end.

He looked at her sadly, before saying, "I am a prisoner, and… a protector…"

She looked at him angrily, before yelling, "What does that mean? Why are you a prisoner? And what are you protecting?" she glared at him, hoping it would get him to tell her.

He almost did, but caught himself before saying, "I cannot tell you… but why do you… think Team Hydra is attacking here first?"

"What do you mean?" she said, a little calmer, "They are attacking the Indigo Plateau."

He shook his head.

"Why Red? Why won't you help us?" her tone was almost pleading.

"I'm sorry…" he said, sadly.

"Don't be, just help us, please!" she said, falling to her knees, her eyes beginning to tear up. "You can't just stand by and watch as they take over the world!" she was practically crying by now.

He looked down at her, before saying quietly in her ear, "Goodbye"

She looked up to see him, but all she saw was the wind. He was gone. "Red!" she screamed, "Red come back! We need you! You can't abandon the world! RED!" she fell to the ground, crying, and wishing that she could do something- anything- to get him to help. She couldn't, though. She curled into a fetal position, and cried for what seemed like hours, before she felt comforting hands on her back, lifting her up and carrying her bridal-style away. Only then did she realize how tired she really was. Within minutes she was asleep, resting in the person's arms.

* * *

**Black POV**

"And what exactly are we doing here again?" asked Gold. Gold, Black, and Calem were standing outside the building that guarded the crossroads between Kanto and Johto.

Black sighed and said, "We're here to check on my sister. I want to make sure she's okay, since we've got less than three days till they attack."

"Nice way to put it, but you do realize that it takes at least a week to get to the top of this God-forsaken mountain. Even Alder took two weeks," said Calem. "Even if she could make it up there in time, she would probably have literal seconds before the battle started."

Black shot him a murderous glance, before storming off into the forest. Calem sighed, and they followed him, Gold grumbling the whole way.

* * *

They had spent the better part of the hour walking through the woods to try to get to the foot of the gargantuan mountain.

"I'm just saying-" began Gold, "If you guys are planning to climb the mountain, you can count me out."

"Awww, is someone scared? Do you need your mommy? How about a cookie to make you feel better," taunted Calem.

Black's eye was twitching and he was ready to knock both of them out if he could end their talking. It was times like this that he wished he had brought Silver and Blue. Those two were calm and quiet, and rarely ever argued, except for the one time Blue had tried to arrest Silver. But anything was better than hearing constant arguing while walking through a dark forest.

"Shut up!" Gold yelled at Calem, obviously angry, "If you must know, yes, I am scared. I don't feel like hiding this fact. Any man or woman in their right mind wouldn't even come near this mountain. It's pure suicide to climb up the mountain!" his words sunk into all of them. They knew it was serious if Gold was admitting to being scared.

Gold then realized what he had said, and saw the silent and now still form of Black in front of him. He quickly tried to correct his mistake, "It's suicide to travel up the mountain, but I don't think anyone has ever made it to the top. They were all saved, so I guess that meant there is someone up there to protect th-"

"Shush," Black interrupted.

"What do yo-" Gold was cut off by him again.

"Just be quiet. Listen, what's that?"

He could make out a faint sound of crying in the distance. He immediately ran towards it. He glanced behind to see Gold and Calem chasing after him. Calem was gaining on his with his roller skates, and Gold was cursing under his breath on how his skateboard was too big to easily navigate in the forest.

Finally, he arrived to the source of the crying. It was his sister, curled in a fetal position and lying on the ground. She was crying. He ran over to her, and saw that she was almost passed out. He breathed a sigh of relief that she seemed unharmed. Then he looked at the status of her Pokémon. Every single one had fainted. His eyes widened in surprise at this. He showed Calem and Gold as well.

Calem was just as surprised to see every single one of a Pokédex holder's Pokémon defeated. But Gold looked as if he already knew the answer.

Black was too relieved to see his sister okay to care much. He picked her up bridal-style, and carried her over to the building. He wondered what had reduced her to such a state. He told himself he couldn't dwell on it now. Once she was fine, she could tell them. He felt her fall asleep in his arms.

He would ask her in the morning, but he already had an idea about what had happened.

* * *

**So, I'm betting at least half of you are wondering as to why I called this the first battle if there was no battles against Team Hydra in it. The reason is simple. This is the first Pokémon battle in this story. Also, you can look at this as the first battle to secure Red as an ally, which as you can see, completely failed. :D**

**Anyway, update over, Son of The Herobrine, ****OUT!**


End file.
